firefandomcom-20200223-history
Selwyn Fire Department
History In 1998, the Townships of Ennismore and Smith were amalgamated to form the new Township of Smith-Ennismore, merging the Ennismore Township Fire Department and Smith Township Fire Department. In 2001, the Village of Lakefield was added to the municipality, and with it, the Lakefield Fire Department. The municipality was renamed again as Smith-Ennismore-Lakefield Township. In 2013, the name was changed to Selwyn. Area Served Selwyn covers an area of 316 square kilometres and was home to 17,000 permanent residents as of the 2011 Census. Located north of Peterborough, the area is a major cottage and recreation area. The Trent-Severn Waterway passes through the municipality. Agriculture is also an important part of the economy. Department Profile Selwyn responds from five fire halls with a mainly volunteer/paid-on-call force. The chief and fire prevention officer are full-time employees. The fire department also provides protection to the Curve Lake First Nation. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1 (Headquarters)' - 833 Ward Street, Bridgenorth Built 1974/1994 :Pumper 1 - 2006 Kenworth T300 / Carl Thibault (1050/1150/20F) :Tanker 1 - 2004 Kenworth T800 / Carl Thibault (840/2800) (SN#2105) :Rescue 1 - 2012 Freightliner M2-106 / Carl Thibault :Unit 1 ' - 2017 GMC Sierra 3500HD 4X4 w/slide in pump & tank (Source Pump ) :'Car 1 '- 2013 GMC Sierra 2500HD 4X4 (Chief) :'Car 2 - 2007 Ford F150 4X4 (Fire Prevention) 'Fire Station 2' - 45 Concession Street, Lakefield Built 1992 :Rescue 2 - 2010 Freightliner M2-106 / Carl Thibault (SN#2525) :Pumper 20 - 2017 Kenworth T300 / Carl Thibault (1050/1150/20F) (SN#2722) :Pumper 21 - 2007 Kenworth T300 / Eastway (1050/1125/20F) :Unit 2 ' - 2005 Ford F-350 4X4 w/slide in pump & tank (Source Pump ) :'Rescue Boat 2 - 2011 2-Tinga Model 1550 Survivor, 16' , 25 hp outboard 'Fire Station 3' - 2738 Fitzpatrick Road, Young's Point Built 2003 :Rescue 3 - 2012 GMC Sierra 3500HD 4X4 / Carl Thibault (SN#2608) :Pumper 30 '- 2003 Kenworth T300 / Carl Thibault (1050/1150/20F) (SN#2070) :'Rescue Boat 3 - 2007 Lowe 18' Rough Neck 55 hp :Mobile Generator 2 - 2003 Tandem Axle 60 kw diesel 'Fire Station 4' - 1964 Curve Lake Road, Curve Lake Built 1996 :Rescue 4 - 2013 GMC Sierra 3500HD 4X4 / Carl Thibault (SN#2632) :Pumper 40 '- 2002 Freightliner FL80 / Almonte (1050/1200/20F) 'Fire Station 5 - 801 Tara Road, Ennismore Built 1977 :Rescue 5 - 2016 Ford F-550 4x4 / Carl Thibault walk-around light rescue (SN# 2698) :Pumper 50 - 2009 Kenworth T300 / Carl Thibault (1050/1125/20F) :Pumper 51 - 1994 GMC Top Kick / Almonte (1050/1200/40F) (SN#8306) :Rescue Boat 5 - 2003 Zodiac 25 hp :Mobile Generator 1 - 2001 Tandem Axle 60 kw diesel 'Fire Station 6 (Storage)' - 1953 7th Line, Slaters Corners Built 1959 On Order :2020 ? / Carl Thibault pumper to replace Pumper 51. The new truck will be placed in Station 1 and the current Pumper 1 relocated to Station 4. Pumper 40 will then become the department's spare. Retired Apparatus :2006 Ford F150 :1999 Ford F550 / Almonte walk-in rescue (Sold to Shawville-Clarendon Fire Department) :1994 GMC 3500 light rescue :1996 GMC Top Kick / 1982 Almonte pumper (625/1200) (Sold to Dawson Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :1990 GMC Top Kick / Almonte pumper (840/1200) :1990 International S2654 / Almonte (840/1400/40F) :1988 Chevrolet C70 / Almonte pumper (625/800) (SN#2957) :1988 Ford F800 / Almonte pumper (625/1200) (Sold to Galway-Cavendish and Harvey Township Fire Rescue) :1988 International S1900 / Almonte tanker (425/3000) (Sold to North Algona-Wilberforce Fire Department) :1988 Ford F350 / Almonte light rescue :1986 International CO1950B / Hub pumper (1050/600) (ex-Peterborough Fire and Rescue) :1987 Ford E350 / Unicell light rescue :1982 GMC C6000 / Almonte pumper (625/400) :1981 International S2500 / Almonte pumper (840/1200) :1981 Ford L800 / Almonte pumper (625/1500) External Links Selwyn Fire Department Station Map Category:Peterborough County Category:Ontario departments operating Almonte apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Eastway apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus